User talk:LordKraken
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sm123.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles Lord Kraken, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Iron Kraken Space Marine Chapter is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Below, is your article, which has been reproduced for a blog post: Iron Kraken The Iron Kraken are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. The Iron Kraken The origins of the Iron Kraken are unknown, as there first Kraken Lord (They're ruler and Chapter Master) was unknown to the universe, and the Imperium. But some documents have been discovered dating the founding of the Iron Kraken. It was said a veteran of the Imperial Fists fled from his fleet (as they had been defeated) in an escape pod. This occurred shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy. This means, an Imperial Fist at heart, travelled back to his home planet of Krayken with the little fuel the escape pod had and landed on the planet. The planet, being medieval was not very technologically advanced, but the space marine survivor came into contact with the imperium and soon he founded the chapter as many more space marines recruited from the planet of Krayken followed him. Soon there fortress-monastery was built as there numbers reached 200+. There fortress-monastery was one never seen by any Space Marine Chapter in existence, it was made underwater in the middle of the barren ocean of Krayken. Many years passed by as the Chapter Master, or nicknamed "Lord Kraken" recruited more members from the noble families of medieval Krayken. Homeworld Although the Iron Kraken follow the ways of their Primach, Rogal Dorn they had many aspects that differed them from the other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. One of these included the "Kraken Initiative". This was created due to the Kraken problem within Krayken. Many of the legendary sailing ships of Krayken where being destroyed and eaten by the many Krakens that inhabited the planet, hence the name of the planet and the Chapter. The goal of the initiative was to strengthen the members of the chapter and eliminate some of the Krakens on the planet to boost trade throughout the kingdom. Creating an Article LordKraken, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article Iron Kraken Chapter article. However, with that being said please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] Though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you have failed to comply with simple directions. By reposting an article that was already deleted for being non-canon, you have shown that you have displayed a blatant disregard for the rules. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)